The present invention relates generally to building construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to exterior wall construction techniques.
The prior art is replete with exterior wall construction techniques, exterior wall systems, and materials and compositions used for exterior wall systems. The traditional exterior wall system is often referred to as a xe2x80x9cthree coatxe2x80x9d plaster system (consisting of an underlying scratch coat, a brown coat applied over the scratch coat, and a finish coat applied over the brown coat). Alternatively, xe2x80x9cone coatxe2x80x9d systems are used in some geographical regions. These one coat systems typically utilize a foam insulation board as the underlying substrate (but may use other approved materials as the underlying substrate) and a base coat applied over the insulation board. Both of these common exterior wall systems are governed by various building and construction codes and regulations.
Construction defects, severe weather, and settling of the structure can crack or otherwise damage exterior wall systems. Although minor cracking and slight damage can be repaired with filler material or adhesive, extensive defects or major damage may require a significant amount of reworking. The most common prior art repair technique calls for the replacement of only the damaged portions of the wall systemxe2x80x94the damaged materials are removed and reconstructed such that the repaired portion blends into the undamaged portion of the existing wall. While this technique may be appropriate for isolated damage to walls that are non-defective, it may not be effective to repair defective walls (which may continue to show signs of cracking or degradation). Furthermore, the replacement of large sections of an existing exterior wall system requires the removal of staples, nails, or other fasteners from the building framework. The removal of these fasteners can result in structural damage and/or interior drywall damage to the building.
An exterior wall restoration system according to the present invention is applied over an existing wall system. The wall restoration system can be applied to existing one coat or three coat wall systems. The wall restoration system can be used to repair defective exterior wall systems without requiring the removal of large portions of the existing wall system. The wall restoration system can be used to repair known damage to an existing wall system and/or to restore and reinforce potentially defective wall systems.
The above and other aspects of the present invention may be carried out in one form by an exterior wall restoration system for application to an existing exterior wall surface. The exterior wall restoration system includes a water resistant membrane layer affixed to the existing exterior wall surface, a galvanized reinforcing element attached over the water resistant membrane layer, an acrylic base coat layer applied over the water resistant membrane layer and over the reinforcing element, a finish coat layer applied over the acrylic base coat layer, and a sealant layer formed over the finish coat layer.